The Facts of Life
by Sameo-AngelHeart
Summary: Visitors from another Dimension bring a new prespective of life for the Titans. Robin&Starfire Cyborg&Raven BB


I don't own the Teen Titans or Slade. But I do own the rest of these guys.  
  
Here is my first Teen Titans Fic. I don't know if you guys like it, but either way post a review and lemme know, don't flame, and just keep the criticism coming. If you don't like this story so far then lemme know. If I don't get enough responses I'll assume you guys didn't like it. Either way if no one liked it, I won't bother with the next chapter. So please R & R  
  
The Titan Tower was quiet that night. The lights were off and the only noise that could be heard was the traffic from the city. Everything was so peaceful so Serene, one could not walk through the halls and feel its terrible loneliness. But then all of a sudden, The Front doors to Titans Tower swung open hard.  
  
"PARRRTTYYYYYY!!!!!" came a loud whining yet joyous scream from the doors that echoed throughout the Tower  
  
The lights flicked on and a teenage boy jumped into the middle of the entrance hall. The boy had on a spandex black and purple suit on, and matching white gloves. But something was unique about the boy; he had green fur all over his body, and dark green hair. The boy then started doing a little dance while singing with praise. "Go Beast boy, it's your Birthday, Go Beast Boy, It's your birthday."  
  
With that, the green figure burst open a second set of doors leading to a main living room area. It had an extremely huge TV and multitude of couches, with a stereo set and a kitchen nearby.  
  
"WOOOHOOOO!!! Man we kicked some serious butt back there, all thanks to yours truly." Beast boy proclaimed half seriously half jokingly. Beast boy then licked his finger and placed it on his butt cheek. "Tsssss... Hot stuff." He then removed his hand and put it through his hair trying to act all like he's all that.  
  
"You got that right." Said a young girl seductively yet sarcastically, while slapping her hand on Beast Boy's butt and walking past him. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and an extremely slim figure.  
  
Beast Boy blushed really red. He then put his hand behind his head, and gave a goofy grin. "Hee-Hee..." Beast Boy replied nervously while still blushing.  
  
The young girl started giggling as she then plopped herself down on the couch, grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and began to watch. Beast Boy quickly jumped onto the couch next to the girl.  
  
"Terra put it on the Sci-Fi channel. They have the all night super scary Spider marathon." Beast Boy proclaimed franticly as he waved his hands in the air to the young girl on the couch.  
  
"All right already." Said Terra as she quickly changed the channel.  
  
"Good work team. Take a breather, you've earned it." Stated a young man entering the room. He had spiky black hair and a domino mask, a black cape, green pants, steel boots, and a red and yellow shirt with an R encircled in it.  
  
The young man began walking off to another set of doors clearly designed as an elevator. But before the young man could make it there, a young girl entered the room as well. She had red hair, and green eyes, she was flying into the room, with an aura of Abundant Happiness and joy that surrounded her. She wore a silver and purple outfit that seemed to show the curves to her modest figure.  
  
"Robin, Glorious is our victory. Come, Enjoy in the partaking of the Movies that are filled with nasty creatures with us." Came the Joyous voice of the young girl, pulling the boy's hand toward the television.  
  
"Can't right now Starfire, I have to log in our encounter tonight into the computer, and I need to fill out a whole bunch of information so that if more weirdo's show up, we can be more efficient in taking them down. I must get this done immediately." Said Robin as he once again left to the elevator.  
  
Starfire's once joyous face was now filled with disappointment. She couldn't understand why Robin had so much work to do, but she knew that Robin's work was important so that he could protect the city and many people's lives. Robin turned around and saw the disappointed and sad face on his friends face.  
  
"Don't Worry Star. Shouldn't take be but a couple of hours." Robin stated with a smile and hopeful voice.  
  
Starfire's face once again lit with joy. "Excellent! We shall await your Return. Please hurry with your tasks." Starfire proclaimed as she flew over onto a seat on a couch. Robin then boarded the elevator.  
  
The room was then occupied by a young woman in a dark blue Cape and hood, with a black spandex outfit that showed off the young woman's figure. She floated into the room and was headed for a hallway when a large metallic arm slammed onto her shoulder holding her there.  
  
"Hey Raven, come on lighten up. You kicked some serious butt back there. Why don' we celebrate and watch some horror flicks." Said a booming voice of the young, yet large, metallic and human African American teenager. He was bald and half his face was covered in metal, yet he had a big grin on his face.  
  
The arm began to get covered in a black wisp of energy, as it was immediately thrusted off the young girls shoulder, almost knocking the young man off his feet.  
  
"Don't you ever... touch me... again..." said Raven coolly with sublime anger in her voice. She proceeded to head back on her path. "I don't do celebrations..."  
  
The half metallic man raised his hand and tried to reach out for her, but stooped. "Raven... I was just tryi—."  
  
"Save it. I don't need your apologies. Just leave me alone." Said Raven as she continued to float down the hall and out of sight.  
  
The three figures who had been sitting at the couch, watching the whole thing take place, where in shock. The green one finally spoke up  
  
"Man Cyborg. What's bugging her? She's got some serious issues." Exclaimed Beast Boy.  
  
"No time for that now Titans. Prepare to move out. It's Slade." Said Robin as he burst into the room.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Boom! The doors to a seemingly abandoned warehouse exploded with a sonic blast from Cyborg's Seismic Blaster in his arm. As the dust cleared all The Titan's stood at where their was once a doorway.  
  
"Nock Nock." Said Cyborg. Entering the room, quickly followed by the rest. Robin quickly jumped to the front of the group, and in one swift motion drew his staff from his belt. The other Titan's began to take their fighting stances prepared to deal with the oncoming threat.  
  
"Ah Robin... So good to see you." Coolly stated a man coming forth from the shadow. He had a black spandex suit on with steel plating body armor almost covering his suit but in a very comfortable and flexible manner. He had a mask on with on one side Black and the other Orange. He was quickly followed by 6 other figures.  
  
The first figure was dressed in a tight black leather body suit, showing off every curve of her fabulous body. With Flowing Red hair down to her waist and dazzling emerald eyes. She had a big Trench coat that seemed to flow. She appeared to be in her Mid Twenties  
  
The Second figure was also a woman. She had Long Blonde hair that seemed sort of dry and limp that hung about her shoulders and down to her waist as well. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to be filled with energy; she dressed in dry, brown Robes that hung about her body. She appeared in her early thirties  
  
The Third figure, another woman, was an African American Woman with long black straight hair that seemed to come down a bit past her shoulders. She had a silver spandex suit on that seemed to flow like liquid around her, shimmering the light off of it. It covered her body and showed off her modest body. She had a long, silver rifle in her hands with a sky blue glass at the firing end of it. She had on silver sunglasses and appeared to be around early 20's  
  
The Fourth figure was not a Woman, or a man. It was a Great beast. Looked very humanoid. It had a green furry body. But on his chest lay only a few pieces of manly chest hair. His Chest also bore three long and wide scars that seemed to be part of the same injury, as if someone had swiped him across the chest with a great claw. He was huge and much Ripped. He wore a dark green sash to cover up his privates. His neck was surrounded by a dark green Lion's Mane that connected with his hair. It seemed very long and rugged. His face looked similar to that of a lion and a man's face. It appeared very bestial. One of his eyes was green, while the other was completely covered in white, leaving it blind. A long scar went down from the top to the bottom of the eye.  
  
The fifth figure was of a man. He had long straight black hair that came down to his shoulders. He had a five o'clock shadow. His eyes were blue, and were dull with sadness. He had a loose black shirt and very baggy black jeans, covering his very firm and ripped yet still slim body. On his neck lay a silver necklace, with a sapphire shaped as a tear, embedded within the design of the necklace. In his left hand was a completely black guitar case. Appeared about early 20's.  
  
The Sixth figure, who appeared to be their leader, was also a man. He had Dark blue combat armor on, which was lined with golden flames embedded on the armor in design. His Robes Sash and Cape also appeared to be in the same design fashion as the Armor. He had Long, Dark blue straight hair that seemed to be continuously flowing along with his bandana and the rest of his garments. On his arms were very heavy looking golden bracers and gauntlets. They were embedded with many Blue crystals and gems. His Boots looked to be designed in the same way. But the most unsettling feature was the fact that he was surrounded by a visible dark blue Aura that surrounded his body and illuminated everyone around him. His eyes even seeped as the dark blue energy radiated from out of it. Appeared around mid 20's  
  
"What's with the freak show Slade? Running out of Ninja Robots?" Sneered Robin, Preparing for a fight.  
  
Slade turned around to his companions and said "These are the people trying to hunt me down. You must protect me or else they will kill me. If that happens I won't be able to help you get home." Stated Slade coolly, almost too coolly.  
  
"Were on it." Said the first figure, the woman with the red hair as she leaped into and began the fray.  
  
Robin let out with a battle cry as he jumped to attack Slade with his staff. He was quickly meet with a boot to the face from the Woman with the Red hair. Robin reeled back and quickly recovered, realizing that he has to deal with them first to get to Slade, who was already running to the nearest exit. No Problem.  
  
Terra let out a grunt, as her hands glowed yellow, she ripped the floor apart and gathered big pieces of Rock and hurled it at the Woman in brown Robes. The woman slowly raised her hand and the rocks stopped in Mid-air, then reeled back and came with a great force back at Terra. Terra was shocked and dumbfounded at what just happened, as the rocks flew at her, she couldn't move. Before the rocks hit her though, Beast Boy jumped and rolled with her out of the way.  
  
"Terra, are you OK?" Said Beast Boy as he held out his hand to pick up Terra. But Terra never had a chance to grab his hand, because almost instantly a huge green fist came and hit Beast Boy Hard in the head, sending him flying into the wall, shattering it, and him.  
  
Terra Gaped in awe at the sight, she turned back to the owner of the punch to see that he was gone. She then felt a terrible pain as she felted electricity Rip through her Body, as she saw the woman with the brown Robes pointed at her with a finger and lightening coursing through it and hitting her. Terra felt great pain and then everything went black as she fell to the floor.  
  
Cyborg armed his Seismic blaster at the woman with the Blond hair, but it never went off, as he then felt his body start to Jam and malfunction as it began powering off. He turned around to see that the Woman in the silver suit had fired her gun at him, Cyborg then completely shut down.  
  
Meanwhile Raven saw the woman in the silver suit prepare to fire at Cyborg. "Azeroth Metrione Zinthos!" She chanted as she attempted to remove the gun from the woman's hand. But it didn't work. She then saw the man with the guitar case in his hand step in front of her. Cyborg at this point went down.  
  
'Damn it. My powers, why don't they work.' Raven thought to herself. 'Were losing. Badly. I refuse to lose.' Raven then retried to use her powers, but again it failed.  
  
"Back off. I don't want to see you get hurt." Said the man with the guitar case coolly.  
  
"You hurt my friends. You've should've never done that." Said Raven as she tried to jump kick the man.  
  
The Man used his guitar case to block the attack, and in one swift motion, swung his guitar case to the side of Raven's chest, knocking her to the floor.  
  
'Owww. This is not good. I need my powers. My friends need me.' Raven said to herself as she picked herself up.  
  
"I told you to back down. I don't want to have to hurt you." Stated the Figure coolly, but with compassion and concern in his voice.  
  
Raven was getting very annoyed and irritated by this time. "Who do you think you are? You mess with my friends and you except me to back down. I suggest you back down before I go over there and make you regret ever fighting me." Raven replied coolly, but her voice gave into her anger, making her sound like an angry little girl.  
  
And before Raven could even see the man move, she felt a jab in her stomach and saw the but of the guitar case had smashed into her. She fell to the floor in pain. 'That's it! He is going to Regret It now! I am going to rip him apart and feed him to the Ravens.' And with that Raven lost control and her form changed. Her Robes grew much larger and seemed to be pushed up by black energy. Her eyes beamed with black energy rising from it. She had a malicious grin on as she began to wrap the figure with the guitar case in black energy. The Man looked scared, as he fought the black energy and try to get away.  
  
"Time to feed the Ravens..." Raven said maliciously as she dragged the man towards her.  
  
"NO, Please stop this, you don't know what you're doing." The man pleaded as he fought to gain control, but neither effort made any difference. "NOOOOOO!!!!!" The man screamed as he dropped the guitar case and started clutching his ears. Ravens pulling stopped. The black energy seemed to dissipate. Raven was even angrier now. But that quickly changed. The man started glowing with black energy, as an aura soon developed of the stuff and started covering his body. He began getting bigger and bigger. The Black energy soon started forming into shape. First the legs, then arms, then the Torso of a Demon of Shadow energy. Black energy wings shoot out of his back as things started to grow dark around Raven's fiery heart. The Head soon formed with Horns, burning black eyes, and a sadistic and malicious grin. It resembled the man's face somewhat, except more Demonic. By the time it was over, Raven's anger was replaced by an emotion she long forbids for herself. Fear.  
  
Meanwhile Star Fire had begun her assault on the Man with the glowing blue Aura. She began to peeper him with small green bolts of energy from her hand. But they were of no use. They just bounced off of the Man. The Man smirked and then raised his left hand and out came a giant dark blue ball of energy straight at Starfire. She had no time to dodge as it hit her dead on and sent her flying into a wall. She collapsed into Unconsciousness.  
  
Robin, who had been fighting with the woman in the red hair, who was clearly showing that she had the upper hand in whatever Robin tried to perform martial Arts wise, Saw the whole event, stopped his fight and flew at the Man with Aura. Before he got there though he felt a small sting in his leg and he dropped to the floor. Robin grabbed his leg and saw a small dart in his leg, he pulled it out and felt the pain rip through his body, he looked at the dart before feeling sleep overtake his whole body and he slumped to the ground. The Last thing he heard was a Loud Voice shouting "SATHEUS NOOO!!!!"  
  
Fear. Raven felt fear. Her form quickly subsided and returned to her original figure. She stood there trembling, unable to move. The Demon came closer to her. She turned to run, but her legs wouldn't let her as she fell to the floor. She started crawling away and whimpering. She had never been so terrified in her entire life, not since. Raven Gasped at the mere thought of it. Her Father.  
  
"SATHEUS NOOO!!!!" She heard someone scream from the other side of the room, but it didn't matter anymore. She realized she would probably die.  
  
The Demon came closer and now loomed over her with a sick twisted smile on its face. It raised its hand, as if it was going to swipe Raven and end her life. But before he could the woman in the silver suit jumped in between them and spread her hands out.  
  
"Satheus. Don't do this. Control yourself." Demanded the Woman as she continued to put herself in danger.  
  
The Demon's grin now left his face and was replaced by one with Anger and annoyance, as he let out a very high pitched Scream that vibrated throughout Raven's Head. A scream she knew would haunt her for some time.  
  
"Satheus please don't do this. Please." The Woman pleaded now, with Concern and compassion in her voice.  
  
The Demon growled and had a look of absolute anger as he continued to raise his hand.  
  
'This is it' Thought Raven, 'now we are both going to die.'  
  
"Satheus, please baby. Don't do this. For me. If not for me Satheus, then do it for her." The woman pleaded one last time with a tear forming in her eye as she was prepared to have her life taken by her comrade. Raven didn't know who the woman was talking about when she said for her, but it couldn't have been herself, as the demon was more than willing to kill her.  
  
The Demon Snarled as his face started shooting around in confusion. He then look surprised and then in pain as he place his hands on his head as he began to stumble around and shout high pitched screams. The Energy started leaving his body as he continued to stumble around. He dropped to his knees as his form once again took its original form. He made a final high pitched scream, which turned into a normal Man's scream of pain. The man collapsed on his knees looking exhausted. He began to shed a few tears as he lay on his knees, motionless. The woman who had protected Raven now left her and ran over to the Man and got on her knees and began to comfort him in her arms.  
  
"I am Sorry... I could've ha—." The man started to say coolly, staring at his hands in disbelief, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"It's Ok. Everything is ok. Everything will be all right." The woman started to say confidently but ended in a cracked voice as she began to cry on his shoulder.  
  
That's when raven felt a small prick on her shoulder and began to drift off into sleep. 


End file.
